Vicious Summoner
=Introduction= ='' ' 'NOTE' THIS PAGE IS NOT ACCURATE AT ALL! I WILL BE CORRECTING IT AS SOON AS I CAN. DO NOT USE THIS PAGE IN ANY DECISION-MAKING. Dahalonut 07:41, June 18, 2012 (UTC)= (xViralx I am editing atm, don't expect it to be speedy.User:XViralx (May 15, 2013) Vicious Summoners have become experts in using evil to fight evil! They control monsters to help the human race in the battle against Karon itself. The magic of the Summoners came from the fusion of Incar traditions and the dark arts of creatures from other realms. They declare allegiance to no one in particular and would only call a temporary alliance if they themselves benefit from it. All Summoners travel the road they call "The Black Path". Possessing incredible power, they traverse the boundaries of the dark arts in their quest to dominate all evil. Battle-hardened and cunning, they are feared by both ally and foe. General Class Hints *Summoners are generally an evasive class, and should be treated as such. there is no shame in going invisible and running away if you survive. *Sword Summoners are capable of summoning chakras if they are willing to use some Stat Points in SPR for a Staff's requirements, and raising Vicious Mastery to the required level to level up the Chakras. *Summoners are very capable of soloing in PvE, but are even more powerful in a party. Segneles and damage dealers, as well as tanks are generally recommended partners, but any other class can help you out. *A Summoner should choose only one combat tree to up skills in, either Combat or Domination. They will otherwise be very weak in both. Upping some skill in the other, not-main tree is OK, however, the more he spread his skill-points out, the weaker his main skill-tree gets, as well as having less HEAL because of the str/spr requirements of swords/staves. =Summoner and Their Skills= Summoners are able to use two completely different skill-sets: Combat and Domination. Combat/Twin-Blade involves melee and ranged physical-damage attacks. This build is very fast and strong, and is capable of overlapping certain skills. This build specializes in constant damage and evasion, not allowing an enemy to attack back. Twin blade has several ranged attacks, whach can be used before an enemy gets within strinking distance. If an enemy does get in melee range, the summoner has a larger number of melee weapons to kill up close. The summoner also has the ability to go invisible to enemies for up to 3 minutes, and are also able to teleport to distant enemies, causing them to lose target and/or sight of them. Domination/Staff Summoners use very powerful ranged poison-based attacks to slow and quickly kill enemies before they can get in melee distance, and are generally useful in fortifying a certain area and defending it. They are also able to summon chakras, which grant very strong buffs to them and their party members within the range of their effect. Both weapon builds are able to summon minions, which serve as both extra damage and a damage tank, with later ones having skills all their own, as well as a separate tree that has number of other skills which both builds use. =Skill Tables= Domination Skill Table '-*-Note-*-': All skills in this table, except Chakras, are poison-based, and require a Staff to use (including Masteries). '-*-Note 2-*-': Chakras will ALWAYS require the previous chakra (or in the case of Resistance Chakra, the Mastery) to be the same level the chakra being leveled will be when increased. (Example: To increase Force Chakra to Lvl. 5, you need to have Resistance Chakra at least level 5) Combat Skill Table Alteration Skill Tree NOTE: This skill tree is not a skill tree of its own; it is used to supplement the other skill trees. Upping ONLY this tree is HIGHLY not recommended. Trans-Up Skill Tree Note: The first 2 skills of this tree can only be earned after completing the 131 Trans-Up quest. Also, like the Alteration tree, this skill tree is not independent; it is also used to supplement other main builds. |}